One Man Army
by It's Because I'm EMO
Summary: They say third time's the charm & when Olivia dissapears it seems as if she's left the precinct for good. Just as Elliot struggles to get over her, she resurfaces but brings with her a trail of mystery. As things unravel he learns just what's at stake...
1. Amen Omen

Author's note: Ok, it's EO, centered mainly around Elliot, three years have passed since Olivia vanished. Song is Amen Omen, by Ben Harper. Tell me what'cha think and how I can improve. Review, you know you want to. (EO, duh)

Disclaimer: I don't own law and Order SVU or any of its characters, I'm just borrowing them for none profit purposes, nor do I own the song Amen Omen by Ben Harper.

What started as a whisper  
Slowly turned into a scream  
Searching for an answer  
Where the question is unseen  
I don't know where you came from  
And I don't know where you've gone  
Old friends become old strangers  
Between the darkness and the dawn

The dark veil of night falls upon the city, casting its shadow upon the precinct and on those who dwell within it. As the day ends he thinks of her, as he nods off and is pulled into sleep by the gentle night, he dreams of her. Everything he does, awake or asleep, is all in hopes of finding her. It's all for her.

He forces himself into wakefulness, thinking of her is better than dreaming of her. Because at least he can control his thoughts, his dreams are another matter, they're filled with her screams, and with her smiles, he hates those smiles now. He hates to think that he'll never see her smile again. It's always smiles or screams, he prefers the screams; they haunt him less. If it were up to him, he'd never think of her, and his dreams would just be normal nightmares, dreams without her fleeting image.

From his desk her image stares back at him mischievously, it's just a photo though, he knows that. Tonight, however, it's as if her spirit is alive within the picture. She's taunting him, _catch me if you can_. She's daring him; _I dare you to find me_. She's gone he's imagining things; she's gone. But he still wonders, where she's gone, how she's doing, if she's alive. What kind of person she has become.

Amen Omen   
Will I see your face again  
Amen Omen  
Can I find the place within  
To live my life without you

He wants to see her again, but he knows he probably won't, only in his dreams.

The clutter of paperwork, and photos of victims and the 'clues' lie not on his desk but on his partner's desk, on her desk, but not hers, Mark's. He tries to steady his shaking hands on his desk. But as he brings them down his left hand nocks her photo over and it topples down to the floor. The frame shatters, and he doesn't want to clean it up, to touch her photo.

Mark ignores Elliot; it's been this way every night of this month, of February, her month, the month she vanished. It's not that he and Elliot have a bad friendship, or that their partnership as cops isn't going right, they usually get along fine, it's just that Elliot acts differently around this time. True the first year Elliot and Mark were partners was rocky, but three years have passed, three years since she disappeared, and Elliot has learned to accept Mark.

A few moments go by, neither says anything. Elliot stares at her smiling image beneath the broken glass. She's broken. Just like him.

He needs air; he needs to be away from Mark, away from the man who replaced her, away from the constant reminders of her.

He rises from his desk and leaves the bullpen. He passes by John and Fin. He says hi but otherwise does not engage in any conversation with them. They know better than to talk to him right now. It's not wise to speak with on a February night, cool ad crisp, so much like the one she disappeared on.

He stalks towards the roof, and shoves the doors open, welcoming the icy air that hits his skin. It's cold, too cold to be out without a jacket like him. But he enjoys the winter, he enjoys the prickly feeling the air gives his open skin. This place is free from her, they shared no memories on the roof of the precinct. He breaths in the frosty air and rejoices, because for the moment he is free from her.

I still hear you saying  
All of life is a chance  
And is sweetest  
Is sweetest  
When at a glance  
But I live  
I live a hundred   
Hundred lifetimes in a day  
But I die a little  
In every breath that I take

"You can't find me here, 'Liv," he says aloud to the wing, letting it carry his words away.

"Elliot," it's Cragen's voice, Elliot turns so that they're facing each other. "Go home, Elliot. It's late and you need the sleep."

He shakes his head. "I can't sleep, you know that. _She_ won't let me sleep."

Cragen nods. "Even so, I don't want you to stay here, just go home, Elliot. Catch up o your paperwork or something."

"Fine," he mutters, before walking away.

"If you need to take some time off, tell me."

"I'm fine, Captain. I don't need your sympathy," he says, and realizes a moment to late that he yelled it.

XXXXXXXXX

Amen Omen   
Will I see your face again  
Amen Omen  
Can I find the place within  
To live my life without you

They're having an old-fashioned stake-out, watching for the young woman, to see if she returns to the scene where she left he baby, it's a long shot, but it's their only shot. A small memorial for the young baby, who'd not yet been given a name, is there, it's just a simple cross, but the baby was Christian, and so it suffices.

Mark receives a call on his phone. He flips it open and says hi, he listens for a moment before hanging up. "That was the Cap', he says the baby's mother ODed and died. Luckily not before admitting to killing her baby," Mark explains. "Sure makes out lives easy, don't it?"

Elliot's distracted and ignores him; a woman near his age has caught his eye. They're on a small street, one with no buildings, only houses and the distant sounds of cars honking their horns. She's the only other person on the street, other than him and his partner. It's easy to make out her features. Her hair is long and blonde and tied into a ponytail. She's not very close, but he can see her eyes, chocolate brown and beautiful. They're beautiful, she's beautiful. Only one woman can possibly be so gorgeous, he thinks, it must be her.

"Uh, Elliot? You there?"

"Shut up for a second, Mark," Elliot replies. "Look, see that woman? It's her, Mark, it's Olivia."

I listen to a whisper  
Slowly drift away  
Silence is the loudest   
Parting word you never say  
I put - I put your world  
Into my veins  
Now a voiceless sympathy  
Is all that remains

She's alive, and seems healthy, and she never called him. She chose silence; she chose to leave him in the dark. For a fleeting instant he thinks he understands, that maybe she didn't want to say goodbye, but he quickly empties his mind of such thoughts.

Mark sees the woman, but only for an instant, before she turns down a street and disappears from view. Elliot begins to get out of the car, so that he can chase after her. She disappeared once, and no one ever found out what happened to her, he's not going to let that happen again. A hand descends upon his shoulder and holds him back. "It wasn't her, Elliot."

"Screw you, Mark. I don't care what you think, it was her," He exclaims angrily. "You don't even know what she looks like, so how would you know if it was her or not?"

"I've seen that photo you have of her on your desk about a million times, Elliot. I know what she looks like."

"Screw you! You're just a stupid kid, you don't know shit about what you're talking about."

Marks heard this remark before, but not in a long time, not since he first joined the unit. Elliot hadn't been pleased that Cragen had decided Olivia was gone for good and replaced her. He was even angrier to find out his new partner was ten years younger than him. "Elliot, she's gone man," Mark says, but there's something in his voice, a hidden emotion, that of sympathy. "It wasn't her, get over it."

"You're probably right, about it not being her…but I can't just get over her Mark, not _her_," Elliot sighs.

XXXXXXXXX

Amen Omen   
Will I see your face again  
Amen Omen  
Can I find the place within  
To live my life without you

His coffee is lukewarm, he doesn't mind though, he just needs the caffeine. Not wants, needs, needs the fuel, it doesn't matter if he's already drank four cups, it doesn't matter if his stomach is full, he just needs the fuel. He's not on the job right now, but he's on the street where he saw the woman, where he saw her. He's been sitting in his parked car there for hours. He does this every week, but doesn't tell Mark. Mark wouldn't like it if he knew what Elliot was doing with his time off; he'd probably try to stop him.

Elliot's done this for the past few weeks, and finally he's starting to give up. Finally as February fads away he's starting to think he was wrong, and that the woman wasn't Olivia after all. Still he waits; he gives it one last chance, her one last chance to appear.

"C'mon, 'Liv, I know you're out there," he mutters and as if on cue she appears, her blonde hair hanging around her head like a halo. He ducks down, he doesn't want her to see him and be scared off. He'll wait until she's close enough that he can catch her if she tries to run.

She looks around her, sees nothing and keeps on walking in his direction. As she gets closer he's even more certain that it's her. Her chocolate brown eyes scan the area, but not the cars, she doesn't see him. The moment she's a few paces past his car he opens the door and chases after her. She turns and sees him, for a second she looks like she'll bolt but she stays.

"Olivia?"

She raises a questioning eyebrow, the same way she used to when she was puzzled. She looks behind her, as if to see if he's talking to somebody else. "Sorry, you must think I'm someone else."

"No, I don't, don't play dumb 'Liv."

"My name is Carrie," She says, and Elliot almost wonders if he was mistaken, because this woman's eyes are far too cold and heartless to be that of Olivia's. "Leave me alone, I don't know you." And she storms off, did he say something wrong? He thinks, and for the first time questions why exactly Olivia disappeared. If she'd been kidnapped she certainly wouldn't have been out in broad daylight, so did she vanish of her own accord? Is it possible that she hated her life, and all that was in it so much, that she had to run away, and even change names? Was she so desperate? These questions run frantically through his head, he starts running after her, he needs to ask her these questions.

"Olivia, don't go! Shit, I wanna ask you some questions," he yells, but she ignores him. "Why'd you go? Do you fucking hate me so much that you had to leave without a trace? C'mon answer me Olivia." Still no answer, and he tries to pose more questions, but can't. Tears are running down his cheeks and he's choking on his own words. All he can do is crumple into a ball, as she disappears again, leaving him all alone in his misery.

Amen Omen   
Will I see your face again  
Amen Omen  
Will I see your face again  
Amen Omen  
Can I find the place  
To live my life   
Omen  
Amen  
Omen  
Omen  
Amen  
Oh- Oh- Oh...  
Omen   
Amen  
Your face again

Author's note: Hokay, so tell me what you thought, and how I can improve.


	2. Headlock

Author's note: Okz, so, this is the new chapter, get ready for my attempt at making the reason behind Olivia's disappearance mysterious. Review and tell me what you think, and where I can improve. I've already got the next chapter planned out, and I'm thinking it'll be a flashback chapter, but I might just screw my plans and write something else. If people are still interested, (and review because review + me equals happy readers and happy me) I shall update, I'm thinking the next song I'll use will be Who Knew by Pink but I'm still debating that in my head.

REVISED: Okz, someone pointed out there were a few mistakes in the song lyrics so I tried to fix them, if you see anymore tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order SVU or any of its characters, they belong to a very rich and lucky man named Dick Wolf, but I call him Dickie. I also don't own the song Headlock by Imogen Heap.

Distant flickerings

Greener scenery

This weather's bringing it all back again

Great adventures

Faces in condensation

I'm going outside to take it all in

Can't sleep. He just can't. Can't. Can't. He can admit freely to himself now, what he couldn't before. Maybe, he's in love with her. Maybe he should have been a man and told her how he felt; instead he acted like a teenager. But he was just scared. Now he can't move on, he fucked up. He can't move on.

Maybe it's the fact that it's February, or maybe it's the weather, but right now he feels above all else the pain of her loss. This time of the year, this weather, brings back more than just pain. It brings back memories, her and him, memories.

He needs to run, to run and find her. But he begins to question himself. That blonde woman he saw, was he mistaken? Was that woman really…not Olivia? He wants to believe that Olivia wouldn't walk away from him; he wants to believe that she's in witness protection or something, but somehow he seems to know better.

Give up. Give in, to the truth. She's gone. He gives up, he'll always pray for her, when he goes to church, when he goes to sleep, everything, it's all for her.

You say too late to start got your heart in a headlock

I don't believe any of it

You say too late to start with your heart in a headlock

You know you better than this

He leaves the precinct early on Friday; it's the 22 of February, the day Olivia officially vanished. Cragen knows Elliot will break down the second he gets home, but it's better he break down at his home than lose his temper at the precinct. Elliot approaches his car, but he feels eyes on him as he enters it and it gives him an eerie feeling.

He turns around to check behind him and is met by glowing brown eyes. It's those beautiful brown eyes, her beautiful eyes. She's beautiful. He feels his own eyes widen and the beating of his heart increase. "Olivia?"

She nods, but doesn't meet his gaze. "I came to tell you…not to look for me anymore. That's it. Bye."

"'Liv, wait," he says quickly. She waits, she looks annoyed, and she wants to leave. "Olivia, tell me what's happened to you first."

A look of pity crosses her face, but quickly vanishes; her brown eyes grow cold once more. "I can't tell you Elliot; just promise me you won't come looking for me."

He shakes his head. "You know I can't promise you something like that," he says, his icy blue eyes hold fast against the current that threatens to break loss from them. "Olivia, shit, why're you doin' this? Where the hell have you been?"

"I can't tell you."

He's aware that she's not the same person she once was, years ago. Yet he prays he can break through to her, convince her to stay, just a little longer. "Olivia, c'mon you know how I feel about you, I know you do. You know I love you, you know me, and you love me. So stay and tell me where you've been, why you left."

Her eyes show nothing, betray nothing, but that's the way it's always been, she looks a him coolly. "It's too late for that Elliot, bye," she replies and pushes the door open, leaving him alone once again.

Wear a different pair

Do something out of step

Throw a stranger an unexpected smile

With big intention

Still posted at your station

Always on about the day you should have flied

He needs distraction, instead of driving home, he drives to a bar. The amber coloured liquid sooths him, slows the frantic beat of his heart. She doesn't want him. She doesn't need him. He needs her, he longs for her.

A young blonde girl smiles at him, she's probably in her 30s, the poor girl doesn't realize what she'd be getting into if she and him were to have a relationship, he thinks. She seems nice enough; she seems like one of those airy, care free souls, which is why he'd never look twice at her. Someone like him doesn't go well with nice girls.

He keeps on thinking about how many chances he missed with Olivia. How many things they could have done the people they could have been. But he knows that she, and those missed opportunities are all a part of the past now.

You say too late to start got your heart in a headlock

I don't believe any of it

You say to late to start with your heart in a headlock

You know you better than this

Afraid to start got your heart in a headlock (how can you loose?)

I don't believe any of it

You say to late to start with your heart in a headlock

You know you better than this

It could never work out now, he knows that. Even if she returned they wouldn't be able to make it work. But she won't return, he doesn't know why, but her eyes say too late, her eyes tell a story. Her beautiful eyes won't be coming back to him any time soon.

His heart is a not, his mind is a mess, he fell apart long ago and there's no putting him back together.

He waits, always waits, in his car, for weeks to come, he waits. He always expects to see her in his back seat waiting for him too. Waiting to him she changed her mind, waiting to tell him everything.

You've been working

You've been hiding

And you look half dead half the time

Monitoring you

Like machines do

You've still got it I'm just keeping an eye

He looks for her, the same street he saw her walking on when he was on a stakeout. He waits, he searches, for her. But he knows she's not going to come back to this place now. It's tainted by him, by his watchful eyes.

He looks in every shadow, behind every dark door, in hopes of finding her. He doesn't know what's happened to her, but he thinks she needs to be saved. He thinks he needs to be her hero, for if he is, surely she'll come back to him. Surely she'll return. Surely she'll love him.

He does everything by heart, his job, his life, his everything, and this, this waiting and watching for her, becomes routine. He's just watching out for her, but he doesn't realize someone's watching out for him too.

So what

Don't care

Will not

The end

Come back to start got your heart in a headlock

No, I don't believe any of it

You say to late to start with your heart in a headlock

You know you better than this

Afraid to start got your heart in a headlock (how can you loose?)

I don't believe any of it

You say to late to start with your heart in a headlock

You know you better than this


	3. Who Knew

Author's note: Oki thanks for all the reviews, this chapter will mainly be a flashback, I think you'll be able to figure out what is past and what is present because, the present is in present tense and vice versa for the past. Okayz, remember to review, because I love reviews, and I want reviews, and hell with it; I'm just a review whore.

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Law and Order SVU or any of its characters, they belong to Dickie, I'm just borrowing them for none profit purposes. I also don't the song Who Knew by PINK.

**You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right**

He can feel the memories, as if they're in his blood, poisoning him. He tries to look back, to find something that explains Olivia's absence. All he finds are those memories of last sacred moments together.

"So, you like this Dani girl?" she asked, innocently enough, she even looked as if she was interested, or maybe worried that Elliot hadn't been getting along with her replacement.

"Yeah," he replied honestly. "But she's gone 'Liv, she left me, and now you're back."

She showed no emotion, which was if anything, disappointing. He didn't know why but he almost wished she were jealous. He felt his pulse increase, the heat rise to his face. Of course he loved Olivia, of course he did. Then he quickly corrected himself, he didn't want to go there. It was as if he were afraid Olivia would read his mind, as she often did and laugh at him. He was acting like a kid, he knew it, but if Olivia didn't feel the same way about him he didn't want to ruin their friendship and make things uncomfortable again. After all, they'd only just begun to mend their relationship.

He breathed in deeply; he couldn't screw things up like he so often did. He couldn't risk telling Olivia how much he missed her, how much he needed her. Instead she seemed to read his thoughts and muttered, "I'm not leaving this time, okay Elliot?"

He smiled warmly at her. "Good."

**If someone said three years from now**

**I'd stand up and ****punch**** them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
'Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew?**

The suspect gave Elliot a sinister smile, but his attorney did all the talking. Casey nodded at what the other attorney said. "You have no evidence against my client."

"Actually we have three traumatized women who say it was him, not to mention three bodies, all found buried near his country estate," Casey argued. Casey tried to figure out what was going, the attorney was young and had little experience, so why would the suspect hire them? It made little sense and she was vaguely aware of the suspect's eyes running up and down her body, it made her feel uncomfortable. However from what she knew of the suspect, she'd dealt with worse. From what she knew.

"Circumstantial, those bodies could have been planted there, my client is being framed."

"Your client is a known drug dealer, besides we found his DNA under the fingernails of one of the women whose bodies we unearthed. Face it, you're screwed."

Elliot smiled at Casey's bluntness; even Olivia who watched from the other side of the mirror couldn't help but smirk herself. The accused, Joseph was his name, looked at Elliot with a look of hatred and disdain. "What the fuck are you smiling about? I'm gonna escape from prison, I got friends in high places, you know? And they're gonna make you pray for mercy, they're gonna fucking cut your head off and keep your heart locked away in a jar."

"Joseph, don't say anything else," the attorney quickly said.

"You can't touch me," Elliot mocked. "You think you're so tough, but you're gonna fucking rot in prison."

He smiled. "Watch your tongue detective, for every word you say your death will get more brutal."

"You've killed more than just those women, I know that, and I'm gonna find about every murder you or your buddies committed, what will I find? I bet you killed lots of men too; men who like those women fought you, or stood up for themselves. I'm gonna make sure you never leave prison."

"I said fucking watch your tongue, fucking watch out or that pretty little partner of yours will die too, I'll screw her around the clock, and then slit her throat."

Elliot glared at him, his fury rising, his anger rising. "Don't you lay a hand on her," Elliot warned, meanwhile the defence attorney desperately tried to calm her client down and force him to stop talking.

"Why do you care? Seems to me as if the two of you don't have a very good partnership, I heard she left the job twice, it's your fault." 

"You fucking take that back." Cragen rushed into the room with Olivia behind him.

"Elliot that's enough," Cragen said.

"What does it matter what happens to her, detective?" Joseph questioned. "She'll be long gone three years from now anyways."

Elliot raised his fist and punched Jeremy out, his body hit the floor with a thud. When he didn't get back up Olivia quickly bent down to check the pulse. "He needs an ambulance, he might have a concussion."

**When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew?**

"Elliot, you could have jeopardised the case, you can't fucking beat up every person who threatens you," Olivia exclaimed.

"I didn't do it for me, I did it for you! They fucking threatened to rape and kill you 'Liv. I'm not gonna let anyone get away with that."

Olivia seemed to calm down, but Elliot was still angry with her. He was angry that she didn't understand, and didn't seem the least bit grateful. "Fine," she responded.

"Fine? That's all you have to fucking say? Fine, fuck off." Olivia took the hint that he was in one of those moods and stormed off before he could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"You know, Joseph might be right about Olivia not staying here because of you," Casey said from behind Elliot, he turned to face her.

"Oh yeah? Well you know what that's not true, so fuck off."

"Be good to her now Elliot, before it's too late."

He breathed in deeply, "I know…I know you're right, I just don't want you to be, I'm sorry Casey."

Casey sighed and left him, though she knew it was amazing he'd said sorry at all. He was falling apart, everyone knew it. The only one who could keep him together was Olivia.

**Yeah, yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my ****head****  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened?**

"Has anyone received word from 'Liv?" Cragen asked the detectives who were busy doing work in the bullpen.

"No…why?" Munch questioned. "Hasn't she called you yet?"

"No, that's what worries me."

At these words Elliot looked up, concern visible on his face, Fin narrowed his eyes in thought, "Last I saw 'Liv was when Elliot gave that suspect a concussion."

Cragen nodded. "One of you check her apartment after work."

XXXXXXXXX

It was the 22 of February when Cragen came in with a grave announcement. "Olivia's been missing for two days now, no one knows where she is…" he explained, Elliot's head quickly shot in Cragen's direction.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that missing persons is investigating her absence and that if you have any idea where she might be to tell me now." 

"That fucking bastard Joseph could have taken her!"

Cragen shook his head, "He's still in the hospital and has had no contact with the outside world, if she's been kidnapped, or worse, killed; it wasn't him."

XXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later:

"Casey you were right," he said in monotone. "She's gone for good now, and it's my fault because I didn't treat her right."

Casey looked sympathetically at Elliot. "I miss her too, but trust me, it's not your fault…we'll find her and bring her back, okay?"

"It is my fault, you know it is. She's gone for good now."

Casey sighed heavily. "She was my best friend too you know, I miss her so much. I think you're the only one who understands that." True she was playing an obvious card, but Elliot couldn't see her tact.

Elliot looked at Casey with hollow eyes. "I know you were one of her best friends, I know you miss her, but that doesn't make me feel any better."

"I guess not, but we can't mop around, you've got a replacement partner, his name is Mark, I think you should go meet him."

"Olivia doesn't need a fucking replacement."

"I know, I'm not happy about it either," Casey said honestly. "Here, take this, it's a photo of Olivia, it's from her birthday party last year, I'm sure you have a million others like it, but not at the precinct."

Elliot stared at the photograph; it was Olivia in her light blue sweater, smiling mischievously at the camera. "What's this for?"

"Keep at your desk, so that she won't be forgotten; besides Mark needs to know whose shows he has to fill." This however was no game; Casey just didn't want her best friend to become a thing of the past, a distant memory. It was a cheesy, but sweet gesture, one that could build a bridge to the possibility of her and Elliot having a friendship. But it didn't. She never realized how this photo would come to haunt Elliot in the years that followed.

Elliot nodded and gave a small and sad smile, feeling touched by Casey's gesture. "Thanks Case'."

**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
'Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And ****time**** makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your ****memory****  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew?  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew?  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew?**

He thinks back to her last days at the precinct, he remembers them so vividly. He remembers the times before he gave Joseph a concussion too. He remembers Olivia's return from working undercover, kissing her on the forehead and her beautiful smiling face, the face that he all too often her dreams of. The colour of her eyes, those brilliant, beautiful, chocolate brown eyes, they enchanted him from the beginning.

"Olivia…Olivia," he murmurs in his sleep, as if hopping she'll somehow hear him. It's not something unusual, it's something she too did many years ago.

He always wants to cry, but he holds it back, he holds it back so he can be a man, be strong. The last time Olivia saw him, left him rather, she must have thought he was weak for crying like he did. But those were the tears of three years. Three years of darkness, hate, confusion, finally set free. He hates her, he loves her, but he hates her. He hates her for what she's doing for him, but he loves her. Loves.

The days just bleed into nights, unmarked and hopeless without her. He waits waits forever. For her. It's all for her.

Three years have passed since she disappeared, the worst years of his life. He loves her so much it hurts. He hates to think that she's been alive this whole time and he never knew. No one knew. He'd threatened Huang countless times into telling him where she was, in hopes that she was on another case with the feds. But Huang was of no use, he knew nothing.

The world is dark and hopeless when your love is ripped from your clutches. The world itself is dark to begin with, but love, love is like hope, a small but constant light in the darkness, guiding and telling you where to go. Without that light how do we progress? Are we expected to walk blindly forward into the darkness? He must find Olivia; he must find a light to guide him out of this hole, to show him what is up and what is down.

He still loves her, he still prays for her, he'd rather find out she vanished because of him than find out she was kidnapped, or worse. Now, when he goes to church he prays that she'll return to him, that he'll know what happened to her, and most of all, that she'll love him back.

"Are you safe yet?"

**Who knew?**

Author's note: Review + me update happy.


	4. Never Had a Dream Come True

Author's note: Okay, today we get to look into Olivia's feelings, dun dun dun dun…. Omg, it's S Club 7, but it's actually such a good song, if you haven't heard it then you haven't truly lived. Also, I think there are some mistakes in the lyrics, I got them off a site and tried to fix them up but if you see any that I missed make sure to tell me. On another note, well duh review! Because I love reviews, although I admit you readers have been pretty good about reviews lately, however I noticed last chapter didn't get as many as the others...it got less. BUT I shall update because I want to and it's what the Gods of EO want.

Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order SVU or any of its characters, I'm borrowing them for none profit purposes, I also don't own the song Never Had a Dream Come True by S Club 7.

**Oh... **

Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with **time****  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
How ****it**** could be now or might've been (or might've been)  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**

Perhaps, she loves him too. Perhaps it's more than just a blind hope on his part, maybe it's a fire burning within hers. She never wanted to leave, but she had to choice, she never wanted to love him, but had no choice. She keeps on returning to him, stealing minutes of his time, waiting, waiting for him in his car.

She has the keys to his car. Years ago she found them just lying on the floor of the crib and she picked them up. She's intended to return them to him, yet somehow the chance never arose. Just holding them brings back memories. But no one but Elliot can know she has items from her old life, hidden about the city.

Blonde hair. Stupid blonde hair, she wants her old hair back, she knows she can't have it back.

Sometimes she wonders, just lies down and wonders. She wonders about many things, like she did when she was young. She wonders why people are so cruel, why we're all so jaded. She wonders how life might've with him. What if he had never been with Kathy, what if she had admitted her feelings for him long ago? What if they could have been together now?

She knows why Kathy left him, Kathy was a nice girl, pretty and smart, she knew Elliot's nature. She knew Elliot had an explosive temper and it came to a point where she couldn't take him constantly being away and being angry when he was home. Olivia knows another Elliot, one who's a gentleman and loving, who's hurting right now and who she loves more than the world could ever know.

She lies on a park bench; the trees whistle and sing around her, they lull her. She knows she shouldn't be in central park at night but usually she's only aloud to walk during the night. Besides even if she doesn't have her gone anymore she can still kick anyone's ass, provided they don't pull a weapon that is.

The air is cool and inviting. It's March air, not freezing but cold enough. It holds a familiar scent; that of summer and of her days spent as a detective, as herself, in New York City, her lovely city, her lovely home.

**chorus:  
I never had a dream come true  
'Til the day that I found you.  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my ****baby****.  
I never found the words to say.  
You're the one I think about each day.  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.  
Yeah.**

Before she met him her life was empty. She had to survive her mother's abuse and then even years later her mother's love. Her mother's love had always been strange to her; her mother had never actually hated her. No, but she had abused her when she was drunk, and she was drunk often. Life.

When she first met him they're friendship hadn't been perfect, there's was a bridge between them that they were both afraid to cross. But as the years progressed they crossed that bridge and made a million others, they became close; so close they could almost read each other's minds.

Of course, during this time Elliot was learning to deal with his anger issues. They were affecting Olivia and if anything, making her angry. But eventually she learned to deal with them, because she loved him no matter what, and always will love him.

The pale moon rises over the city; it's so beautiful, everything. Normally she'd be bursting with joy to be back within such wonder, such power, and such beauty. But she barely has time alone to enjoy herself.

He feels the same way. All the years of silence, of hiding her feelings were for shit. She dreams that they're together, but what use is dreaming? They could never be together now, not after what's happened. They can't be together because of what's at stake.

She knows Elliot will never forget her, she's as certain of this as she is her love for him. She knows that if she thinks of him each day then he thinks of her too. And together they join each other, through dreams. But only dreams.

**Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
And tomorrow could never be,  
Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
How it should've been now or might've been  
Oh, this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go.**

A fat sparrow flutters nearby. She watches it for a moment, distracted by its innocence. Above her head hang two stars, just two within the night sky. Two stars out of a gazillion that could outshine the city lights. She wants to reach up and grab them, be bathed in their light.

She reminisces, remembers a time, long before all this mess occurred. They were both sitting in his car, not working, just drinking coffee and talking. She looked into his eyes and he smiled. She knew, she just knew, from that moment forward that he was the man she loved. She never told him how she felt though, because of the complications, he was a divorced man who seemed to have trouble letting go of Kathy. Besides she just hadn't wanted to ruin the bond that she and Elliot shared, the bond of friendship.

She tries to forget him, forget she ever loved him, and forget that she still does. But she can't move on, she can't live her life without him.

**chorus:  
I never had a dream come true  
'Til the day that I found you.  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby.  
I never found the words to say.  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to,  
A part of me will always be...**

She hates herself. She has to play make believe; believe that she doesn't love him. Maybe if she believes hard enough then she won't. But life never works out that way. She made him cry, she made a grown man cry. Clearly she's evil, clearly there's something wrong with her.

She realizes she's probably being watched right now, she realizes there will never come a day when she is truly alone. She visited Elliot before because she felt it was safe, a she'd found a knife. But it disturbed her that no one had found out about Elliot and her seeing each other, where were the spies telling their master everything? Someone's watching out for them, whether or not it's with good intentions or for their own profit she and Elliot have a guardian.

She wants to say nothing, but everything. She wants him to know, to know that no matter what he'll always be the one she loves the most. She gets up; there are things that need to be accomplished. She needs to say goodbye, because she hopes that maybe if she does she'll feel better about what's happened.

**You'll always be the dream that fills my head.  
Yes you will. Say you will. You know you will baby.  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget.  
There's no use lookin' back or wonderin',  
'Cause love is a strange and funny thing.  
No matter how I try and try,  
I just can't say goodbye.  
No. No. No. No.**

It's getting late, but she knows he'll still be working overtime at the precinct. She sees the lights are on inside of it, the janitor will be coming by soon. She wants to run in through those doors, those glossy doors she once used so often. But she can't, she just can't.

He'll always be the man she loves, adores, needs. His face will always come to her mind at night, during the day, whenever she's alone and with company, whenever she needs him his image will appear in her mind.

She hates love, for everything that it's done to her, she hates it. She hates that she can't bring herself to walk through those doors. But she knows if she does she'll be caught, bad things will happen if she's found here…

She walks to her car and hesitates before putting the keys in the door. She's tried many times before but couldn't say goodbye. And she knows, she knows that no matter how many times she says goodbye, she'll always watch over him. She'll always be looking out for him and making sure he's okay.

**Chorus:  
I never had a dream come true  
'Til the day that I found you.  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby.  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be...  
A part of me will always be with you. **

Ooh.

He has to find her. He will find her. He will take her with him to his apartment and she will tell him everything. That is his plan. His only hope, it must work. He's not about to let her run away again. He's not going to lose her this time. He searches for her; every opportunity he gets must be used to his advantage.

He searches, long hard, she watches him from afar, dimly aware that she wants nothing more than to run up to him. They hide, they seek, and they play the same games they always have.

He leaves work and gets into his car; he knows she's in there waiting for him. He turns stares long and hard at her perfect face. "Olivia. This time don't go," he whispers, she looks at him with eyes the size of saucers.

"I have to leave, please don't search for me, please promise me you won't," she begs.

"Not until you tell me what's happened," he stresses. "Please tell me why all this has happened."

Love, always love. Always and forever, love each other.

She looks at her hands; she wants nothing more than to tell him everything, even if it will put both their lives in danger. "I can't tell you much, just know that, everything that has happened to me, it's all for you, all to keep you safe. If I return to my old life…to you, then you'll die."

Author's note: Remember, do what's good for the greater good that is EO! Just jokes, but seriously review because...uh you want to...yes you want to, deep down inside, even if you don't admit to it, you long to review...


	5. Everything Will Be Alright

Author's note: Well here's to another installment of this story. I encourage you to review because I sort of update faster that way incase you haven't noticed…Besides I need to know how I'm doing with this story, you know? Anyways the song I used in this chapter is one of my favorites so shakes fist you better like it…ok jokes, but those of you who've heard it simply have to love it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order SVU or any of its characters; I'm borrowing them for none-profit purposes. I also don't own the song, Everything Will Be Alright by the Killers.

**I believe in you and me  
I'm coming to find you  
If it takes me all night  
Wrong until you make it   
And I won't forget you  
At least I'll try  
And run, and run tonight  
Everything will be alright  
Everything will be alright   
Everything will be alright  
Everything will be alright**

It scares him, how he'd do anything for her, anything to save her. He'll search forever, for her and the answers to her mystery if he has to. And at the moment it seems like he will, like he's not going to have any breakthroughs in Olivia's disappearance.

He returns to his normal routine, not for good, he'll give her a few days, the next time she awaits him in his car he'll start driving before she can escape. When he gets alone with Munch and Fin he tells them everything, or almost. Not that he's in love with her just that she's alive, because they're her friends and have a right to know.

"I don't know what's scarier, the fact that Olivia still has the keys to your car or her cryptic way of telling you what's happened," Munch says.

Fin nods, agreeing with Munch. "Elliot, man, be careful, if 'Liv's gone to all this trouble to disappear then…"

"Yeah, I know." He walks away; he needs to go see Mark about the latest case before the day is done. No scratch that, he just needs to get away, away from them and from his feelings.

He can feel though a certain sense of relief radiating off Munch and Fin, who are no doubt happy to know Olivia's alive. Elliot's juts happy they believe him.

Mark is like a best friend, though he does like to admit it. Mark did plenty of things for him, and even understood when Elliot lost his temper. Elliot respects Mark, just as he respected Dani, but nevertheless he can never forget Olivia.

When he leaves late a few nights later, he casts a sideways glance at Olivia's picture. Someone had fixed the frame though he didn't ask who; he somehow figures it was Mark.

**I wasn't shopping for a doll  
To say the least, I thought I've seen them all  
But then you took me by surprise  
I'm dreaming bout those dreamy eyes   
I never knew, I never knew  
So take your suitcase, cause I don't mind  
And baby doll, I meant it ever time  
You don't need to compromise  
I'm dreaming bout those dreamy eyes  
I never knew, I never knew  
But it's alright...**

Before he met her he thought everything was Kathy; that even if Kathy and him fought that Olivia couldn't possibly be his one and only. About a year before he and Kathy divorced he realized how wrong he was. He had always loved Olivia and his and Kathy's fighting, especially near the end of their relationship had verified that.

She awaits him. "I'm sorry, I just I have to say a proper goodbye this time." She always was, and apparently still is the kind of girl who has trouble letting go. Still she's made the decision within her own mind that now that she's said goodbye she really must never see Elliot again.

He sucks in air through his lungs, tries to mull over the many possibilities, but he's been through this before, he still has no idea what's going on. "Please; tell me why you have to do this."

She shakes her head, eyes finally showing emotions, eyes finally full of tears. "I can't Elliot, I'm so sorry, I can't."

He quickly locks the doors; she's not getting away this time. He's not going to lose her again. He starts to drive before she can get out. She panics and panics. More Panic. She's screaming at him, begging him to let her go, but he's not going to lose her, not again, not before everything is clear to him. Sometimes love drives us to insanity, but he's perfectly sane right now, the only reason one would consider the opposite is because he won't stop even with her screaming at him. At least she's not smiling, mocking him like she does in his dreams.

Her beautiful eyes are so clouded, so depressed. Those eyes he always dreamed of while she was away now betray him, instead of showing him a world of hope they show him a world of pain and misery.

As he drives, he talks to her, to sooth her, but her eyes bulge, she cries. Olivia, strong beautiful Olivia cries. He wants to stop and let her out, if it would mean making her tears stop. And yet he doesn't; he knows certain things must be accomplished first. Eventually she quiets down but she still mutters under her breath. "Let me go."

He leaves the city, he knows vaguely that he must be far away from it or she won't tell him anything. When he feels it is safe he stops. He turns, watches her for a minute. "'Liv, tell me what happened."

"Elliot, you have to bring me back, you have no idea how much is at stake."

"Oh I do, just my life and yours, but mine isn't very important, I just want to know what happened to yours."

She inhales and exhales, letting the warm air give her strength. "Three years ago when I disappeared you gave a guy a concussion, remember?"

He nods. "He died a few months later from cancer though."

"No…" she says "That's the funny part, he didn't…"

"He's dead Olivia I saw his body at the morgue, they almost accused me of his murder," Elliot retorts, "They wanted to make sure he really died of cancer, not the concussion I gave him."

"Shut up, Elliot. Let me finish," she snaps, "As I was saying, he didn't die, he's not dead. But, this is where things get, well, strange."

"Ok…was he an alien? That was Munch's theory, that the aliens abducted you," he jokes.

"This isn't supposed to funny, Elliot," she says. "I don't have much time, I was only supposed to go out for a walk…it's unbelievable really…"

"Ok…"

"Joseph wasn't an only child, he was actually a triplet. When he was sent to the hospital he called up his 'buddies' and got them to bring over one of his brothers…"

"And they switched places…how could the hospital not notice?"

"I don't know, but they gave his brother a concussion, his brother couldn't fight back, I don't know why, I think when they gave him a concussion it screwed him up."

He can't help it, he laughs hysterically. "It's like a fucking soap opera, God that's worse than The Passions."

"I'm not finished," she exhales. "I really need to get back Elliot, you and I could both be killed if I don't get back soon…he has spies, I've never been able to figure out why they didn't catch me yet…but…just let me finish."

He quiets down. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"His other brother has disappeared, but he could just be living on the streets somewhere…anyways, Joseph kidnapped me and told me about how he planned to kill you," she explains. "I pleaded with him; I told him I'd do anything he wanted if he promised not to hurt you."

"And he agreed."

"Yeah," she smiles sadly. "He made me his slave and told me if I ever left him you'd die; we moved to Chicago and only recently returned to New York. He tells me he has spies trailing me when I go out for my 'walks' so I try only to see you when it's rainy or snowy and dark and easy for his spies to lose track of me."

"You could have told me, we could have gone into witness protection together, we could be together."

"Elliot, I guess you never knew this but Joseph is only an alias, this guy is more powerful than Velez was, he has spies in the government too, and he'd be able to find us…"she says. "Besides, you have a family here, if we got killed in witness protection they'd never know what happened to you," she continues. "I need to go now Elliot before Joseph's spy tips him off…"

Elliot begins to drive; he understands that this is important. He knows that she's done too much for him for it to all fall apart now. He needs to get her back and fast. But something worries him; even in bad weather a good spy would be able to keep track of Olivia. And if Joseph is as powerful as Olivia claims and he even had spies in the government then he'd have to have good ones; Olivia's case is no exception. Something is missing, it is a question though, and that he knows Olivia doesn't have the answer to.

"This guy seemed like an amateur though, catching him was too easy," he says.

"Don't you get?" she inquires. "It doesn't matter if he gets caught or not because he always has a back-up plan, he can always get out of prison, he can do anything, he's friends with government spies. Munch is right; the government can't be trusted."

"Munch…right? Wow."

"Elliot, don't make jokes, this has to be the last time we ever see each other…okay?"

They arrive back in the city, he stops for a few minutes and she doesn't get out, he wonders why and realizes she wants just a little more time with him. He takes off his seatbelt and joins her in the back seat. He holds her tight, he doesn't let go, and she doesn't struggle. "I'm so sorry Olivia, all this is my fault." But he doesn't agree with her, he'd do anything to go back to the way things were three years ago before he got them into this mess. He can't agree to just let her go, not after everything that's happened, not knowing what's happening to her.

She holds him tighter. "Shh."

"He raped you, he probably beat you too and it's my fucking fault."

"He beat me, he beat me well we had sex and made me his sex slave, but he never raped me, I wouldn't allow him the honor," she says, and seeing his questioning stare she continues. "He told me to have sex with him and I gladly agreed; I wouldn't let him think I was weak and that he could take advantage of me. No one's ever going to rape me."

He smiles inwardly, his beautiful strong Olivia, his everything. But on the outside he can feel tears rolling down his chin and landing on her hair. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he breathes. "I'm gonna make sure things turn out okay, we'll run away together, we wont use cars or anything, we'll just run."

"And we'll change names, and we'll live happily ever after," she continues for him. "But what about our friends, and your family? You can't just leave them in the dark like I did. You have to know I only did this for you, even if my disappearance made people sad, it was better than you dying."

"I'll do something, I'll make right my wrongs, for once."

She feels his pain, fiery and strong, it pulses through her. But she knows, she knows things won't always be this way. Now that she's here, in his arms, like she dreamed of every time she was beat or had sex with Joseph, she knows.

They continue to speak, just comforting words are shared before leaves her at a bus stop. As he lives his life away from her he still hears her voice. It finds him in his place of sorrow, it glues him back together. He hears her words, the last ones she told him. They echo up through the winds, the ground, the trees and all the children of the earth, they find him. They rebuild him, and his hope.

"Everything will be alright."

**Everything will be alright  
Everything will be alright  
Everything will be alright   
Everything will be alright**

Author's note: Well, A) Review because I'm sure you want to very badly, even if you don't show it…and B) You better all be watching Tuesday's new eppy with me in spirit, because we've waited two weeks for this new eppy to come and yeah for that sole reason it also better be a good one, although to be fair all of Law and Order SVU's episodes have been great. Yes review…just do it.

Next chapter I think I'll bring in the spy to the story, though I'm not sure if I want the whole mystery to unravel that fast, it depends how long I feel like this story is going to be…meh.


	6. One Man Army

Author's note: Ok, now there's the usual review more story stuff, that must be said….yes just review because reviews make me happy and uh…happiness was still a good thing last time I checked…and yes ok I haven't updated in a while but honestly I had writers block. I love you all.

Disclaimer: Surprisingly, no I don't own Law and Order SVU or any of its characters. Frankly I'm a teenager I don't own anything-not even my body which is the property of my parents and the government…or the song One Man Army.

**Take these plastic people  
Read their lips, now let it linger  
Is there anything that makes them sound sincere?  
C'mon  
Tightly hold your hand  
Take a deep breath, give them the finger  
Are you worried  
That your thoughts are not quite clear?  
(Twitch)  
Overlooked, unfit appearance**

He's beginning to discover hidden truths, he may know the reason to Olivia's disappearance but the other mysteries surrounding it are just beginning to unravel. His partner Mark watches him carefully from nearby, acutely aware that something has changed with Elliot's manner this week.

Mark assumes it has to do with Olivia; it always has to do with her after all. Still he knows he can't just ask Elliot why he's happy all of the sudden at the risk of making him depressed. He has to be subtle and careful like usual. The world is often silly full of rules and etiquette that we all unknowingly follow whenever we act a certain way around someone or do our jobs or smile at people we hate. It's all part of a big game.

"How's the Jane case goin'?" Elliot asks.

"Fine…" Mark says and trails off for a moment wondering dimly if Elliot knows about him. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Elliot suddenly feels cold as ice though he doesn't know why, there's something about Mark right now that unsettles him.

**Chorus:  
I remember falling  
I remember marching  
Like a one man army  
Through the blaze  
I know I'm coughing  
I believe in something  
I don't want to remember falling  
For your lies**

He looks slowly at Mark, wondering, trying to gauge the universe of possibilities. But the way his skin prickles and the hairs on the back of his neck stand he just knows. He knows he's right in his instincts.

"Mark..."

"Mmm?"

He doesn't know what to say, how to ask Mark what's on his mind. He tries though, although somewhat unsuccessfully. "Mark…are you….are you…."

"Uh?"

"Just tell me this: what do you know about Olivia's disappearance?" Elliot questions bluntly.

"Nothing; no one does, man. I'm sorry."

Elliot rises from his chair he wants to punch Mark out, he wants revenge for three years of lies. "I should have never fucking trusted you."

Mark plays dumb. "What do you mean…?"

"Do you think I'm stupid? Well fuck you; I'm not going to fall for your bullshit any longer," Elliot says menacingly. He stares down at Mark who is seated at his desk; he wants this to be the last image he has of Mark. He never wants to see his partner again, he wants to move on and forget, forget all the lies. Forget three years of falling, of battling against demons and loosing. Without the traitor there's just him, he's just a one man army, and he can't win any wars. He'll continue fighting until the death though anyways, not because he's stupid but for Olivia; it's all for Olivia.

**Unbutton your clothes  
Undress your soul; show them your vigor  
Are those inhibitions easiest to fear?  
C'mon  
Take this gasoline tin  
Head up high, walk like a winner  
Let the bare feet be the last sounds that they hear  
(Twitch)  
Overlooked, unfit appearance**

"You wanna fight me Mark? You wanna fucking screw me over?" 

"Elliot calm down, I know what you think-but I swear I'm not a bad person."

"You've been spying on me for three fucking years; you've been keeping me away from the woman I love and helping the man who's hurting her!"

Mark needs to explain, he needs Elliot to know the truth. "Elliot I was keeping you safe! Why do you think no one found about you and Olivia meeting up?" Mark inquires, Elliot gives him a stupefied look, and Mark has a point. "I'm your friend, and you're lucky too. Joseph decided Olivia didn't need to have a spy trailing her only you because that way he'd know if she came to visit the precinct. Olivia's only conditions as his slave were to do as she was told and not visit you, if she visited you I was supposed to report to him and he'd kill her."

"I don't believe your bullshit, you're not my friend and you're not doing this to protect me."

"Remember when you saw Olivia on the stakeout? Why do you think I didn't want you to chase after her? Why do you think when I saw her secretly meeting you in your car she wasn't just shot right away?" Mark interrogates.

"I…uh…"

"When I first joined this precinct you were an ass and I didn't expect to become your friend," Mark explains honestly. "But I suppose something changed along the way and I can't bring myself to telling Joseph what you and Olivia have been up to."

**Chorus  
Crawling  
I remember falling  
I remember marching  
Like a one man army  
Through the blaze  
I know I'm coughing  
I believe in something  
I don't want to remember falling  
I remember crawling  
Through the ways  
I know I'm falling  
I remember marching  
I don't want to remember falling**

**I don't want to remember falling  
For their lies**

So many struggles exist within the human race, so much hatred and turmoil, unresolved conflicts and broken hearts. There comes a time when we all must walk through the blaze, face the tears, face the hatred, and face the music.

Whatever our struggles and triumphs it all comes down to the final battle, where we decide who should win the war. As he ready's himself to fight whoever he must to save Olivia he's aware of a certain truth to Mark's words. He's always had someone looking out for him, and it wasn't just Olivia it was Mark too.

He looks back at Mark from his desk and finally admits to himself that perhaps if he wishes to save Olivia he's going to need Mark's help. Besides it's possible that somewhere deep down inside Elliot admits that since Olivia left Mark has been his best friend.

He sighs. "Mark, you wanna prove you're a good guy right?"

"Sure." 

"Well then please, help me save Olivia help me make good all my wrongs."

"I don't know if it's possible…but I'll do whatever I can…I just don't think we can get Joseph in jail. I mean his buddies in the government'll just get him out."

"Fine then let's kill him, let's kill him for what he's done, for the people he's hurt and killed."

"I'm no killer Elliot and neither are you."

"I've killed before."

"Yeah because you're a cop and had to, and the last time you killed a man it was by accident, you're not like Joseph you don't pointlessly."

"I know but he hurt Olivia! He hurt so many innocent people, children even; do you want him to get away with it?" Elliot asks.

Mark shakes his head. "No…I don't want him to…" and suddenly Mark sees the truth, he knows what to do.

"I know I'm on my knees, I'm crawling, I'm struggling but I have to keep on marching through the blaze, through Joseph's lies, through your lies and Olivia lies because I don't want to lose this war. I don't want to remember falling for their lies; I just want to remember my revenge. I just want Joseph to pay for what he's done," he explains. "I want Olivia safe and in my arms like she's supposed to be, like she should have been years ago."

Author's note: Review!!! And watch Tuesday's new eppy cause it looks sooo sad but good.

****

****


End file.
